


Infami ipocriti

by BlackUnicorn_99



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn_99/pseuds/BlackUnicorn_99
Summary: Elia si arrabbia molto a seguito della visione di un documentario (Filo è solo nominato, sorry)





	Infami ipocriti

**Author's Note:**

> Onestamente non scrivo molto (forse un motivo c'è) ma ieri sera ho visto un documentario (lo stesso che guarda Elia) su un piccolo partito politico italiano di estrema destra e dopo aver sentito i loro discorsi e aver ciacciato nella loro pagina facebook mi è salita una rabbia addosso e ho deciso di sfogarmi con questa one shot.  
> Non c'è un vero punto, è solo uno sfogo e spero che non faccia troppo schifo.

Elia non avrebbe mai pensato che "spegne il televisore violentemente" potesse essere considerata un'azione, ma se dovesse descrivere quello che sta succedendo, userebbe esattamente quelle parole. Il pollice gli fa quasi male da quanta forza ci sta mettendo nel premere il pulsante, e il telecomando scricchiola in modo inquietante. Appena lo schermo della televisione diventa nero, tira il telecomando sul divano e fissa il televisore furioso. Elia è altamente schifato dal suo paese in questo momento. Okay, magari non ce l'ha con tutta l'Italia, ma ci sono persone là fuori che davvero stanno chiedendo di essere fortemente odiate. In particolare Elia sta pensando a quei fascisti demmerda che se ne stavano la' in televisione, a parlare tutti fieri del bene che fanno, e ovviamente che si lamentavano dei migranti e degli omosessuali. Non sa neanche lui come ci sia arrivato a questo documentario, ma il fatto che parlasse di neo-fascisti lo ha incuriosito, quindi a deciso di lasciare il canale. Sinceramente era convinto che i fascisti si fossero estinti dopo la seconda guerra mondiale. E che cazzo, sono nel ventunesimo secolo, certe idee le pensava superate da anni, e invece no, ora lo vede terribilmente bene. E che purtroppo Elia sia sempre stato un po' ignorante su certe cose lo deve ammettere, perché in effetti si è sempre preoccupato poco di quello che la gente pensava di argomenti che non lo riguardavano, ma da quando Martino ha fatto coming out (e da quando ha conosciuto Filippo) la sua sensibilità verso certi discorsi è aumentata. Perciò adesso sentire persone che vanno a dire che i gay pride sono solo delle sceneggiate (per poi andare in giro per le strade a sventolare bandiere e cantare inni di stampo fascisti), che dice che i trans sono contro natura e via dicendo, gli fa girare altamente i coglioni. Si sente anche stupido ad essersi arrabbiato con Martino per non averli detto da principio che era gay e che stava avendo problemi con un ragazzo perché "seriamente zì, pensi che c'importi se sei gay o no? Non cambia niente per noi, mica siamo negli anni cinquanta". Però adesso capisce perfettamente, e si appunta mentalmente di scusarsi con lui il prima possibile. Anche considerando il fatto che lui stesso ha omesso parte della sua personalità per rendersi la vita più facile, cosa a cui però si ripromette di rimediare. Purtroppo non tutti hanno le stesse idee sue e dei suoi amici, e sinceramente il fatto che proprio lì, nel suo paese, ci sia della gente che ragiona come un vecchio caprone di montagna gli fa contorcere lo stomaco. Ma soprattutto, quello che sta vedendo lo fa pensare, anche troppo, a Filippo. Si chiede quanti di questi discorsi deve affrontare ogni giorno e come faccia a non aver ancora ucciso nessuno. Se fosse nei suoi panni, probabilmente Elia farebbe a botte un giorno si e l'altro pure. Non è la prima volta che pensa all'altro ragazzo in questo periodo, beh, sarebbe impossibile non farlo dopo quello che è successo venerdì scorso. Se ripensa a quella sera, a quel vicolo che puzzava di piscio e spazzatura, quello che prova è tutt'altro che vergogna o confusione. No no, lui le idee le ha chiarissime, e sa perfettamente che se quella sera ha mollato l'open bar e i suoi amici per andarsi a paccare Filippo in una stradina schifosa non è perché era straubriaco e un po' fatto , o perché era curioso e voleva fare un'esperienza gay. Lui l'ha fatto perché voleva farlo, perché lo aveva visto lì in mezzo alla pista da ballo, che si muoveva in modo stupido eppure sexy (almeno per lui), e all'improvviso gli era venuta voglia di baciarlo e di averlo tutto per se e, senza dire nulla ai ragazzi, era andato da lui e gli aveva offerto una bevuta, che l'altro aveva accettato. Da lì in poi era stato tutto in discesa, fino a che Filippo non lo aveva trascinato fuori per una sessione di limonaggio serio. E se quella era la prima volta in diciotto anni che baciava un ragazzo, non significava davvero nulla, la sua non era una "fase" o chissachè. I ragazzi gli erano sempre un po' piaciuti, ma onestamente credeva che fosse normale, che se una persona era figa poteva trovarla figa anche se era un uomo. Ma col tempo si era chiesto se davvero fosse così, perché in effetti non era mai successo che Giovanni o Luchino commentassero un bel ragazzo, come avrebbe fatto lui. Perciò era sempre un po' confuso sull'argomento, ma non gli aveva dato troppo peso perché in ogni caso non lo disturbava. E poi era più facile abbordare una ragazza, e lui davvero non era il tipo da sprecare energie nell'arte della conquista (tranne che con l'Argentina e, adesso, Filippo). Ma da quando ha conosciuto l'altro ragazzo, ogni dubbio, ogni incertezza, è sparita, e l'unica cosa di cui è sicuro è che non riesce a togliersi dalla testa l'immagine delle labbra di Filippo sulle sue (e anche in altre parti del suo corpo non gli farebbe schifo eh). Quello che hanno fatto venerdì, Elia lo vorrebbe rifare ancora e ancora. E lui non ci trova davvero nulla di sbagliato, perciò lo fa tanto arrabbiare che ci stia sta gente che rovina la vita di persone come Martino, come Filippo e i suoi amici per niente. Lo fa arrabbiare che rompino il cazzo per argomenti che non li riguardano, perché se due persone si amano e si vogliono sposare, che cosa importa il loro sesso? Che li cambia a quella gente se due persone che neanche conoscono si sposano? L'italia non collasserebbe su se stessa se le unioni civili diventassero legali, o se una persona decidesse di avere il corpo in cui si rispecchia. Ma no, quei bigotti demmerda devono imporsi, devono prendere decisioni per persone che con loro non hanno proprio niente a che fare. Parlano di libertà, parlano di amore e di accettazione, ma va da sé che ciò riguarda solo le persone che rispecchiano la loro opinione, e se hai idee diverse allora fanculo, tanto finisci all'inferno. E intanto la merda se la prende la minoranza, le persone come Filippo che non hanno paura di nascondersi e che rischiano la vita giornalmente per difendere la libertà di essere ciò che si è, senza essere giudicati o puniti per questo, ma anche le persone che invece decidono di nascondersi perché, senza fargliene una colpa, il coraggio gli manca e sanno che una cosa così insulsa che non dovrebbe significare assolutamente nulla, può invece cambiarli totalmente la vita, se non ucciderli. Se Martino, che è circondato da amici che lo avrebbero amato sempre e comunque, ha avuto problemi a fare coming out, come si può pensare che altre persone, magari cresciute da famiglie bigotte, possano sentirsi al sicuro in questa Italia governata da fascisti malcelati? Che se lui un giorno si innamorasse di un uomo (e lui c'ha anche la "fortuna" di essere bisex) non ci riuscirebbe a vivere in Italia, immerso dall'odio e dalle limitazioni imposte dai suoi compatrioti. Lo schifa il pensiero di dover condividere il paese con quegli ipocriti infami, con preti che condannano l'omosessualità e poi stuprano bambini, con uomini che parlano di libertà e di diritto alla vita per poi condannare una persone in base alla sua nazionalità e al colore della pelle. Più ci pensa più sente l'urgenza di scrivere a Filippo, di farlo venire a casa sua, attualmente vuota. Sa perfettamente che sono ormai le undici passate, ma lui ha bisogno di sfogarsi, ha bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che capisca tutta questa rabbia, e certo, magari potrebbe scrivere a Martino, ma Elia vuole disperatamente vedere Filippo, così tanto da sembrare patetico. Così si manda a fanculo e prende il telefono, va su Whatsapp e scorre le conversazioni fino a trovare quella con Filippo e scrive semplicemente _"Se puoi vieni a casa mia_ " e subito dopo " _per favore_ ", perché vorrebbe che l'altro ragazzo capisse quanto ha bisogno di lui in quel momento, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole farsi vedere disperato. Appoggia il telefono accanto a se e fissa lo schermo nero aspettando una risposta. Ci vogliono esattamente due minuti prima che essa arrivi e non appena lo fa Elia riprende in mano il telefono senza fretta e legge la risposta. Un sorriso involontario si fa strada sul suo volto e non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po' felice, sotto tutta quella rabbia. Rilegge il messaggio, ancora e ancora, giusto perché non sa che altro fare mentre aspetta: " _Non devi pregarmi bellezza. ci si vede tra venti minuti_ ".


End file.
